Give Yourself Over
by lovers.dreamers.me
Summary: OneShot. A daughter of two Transylvanians compares Transylvania to Earth. What she sees in the castle everyday. How, no matter how hard you try, you never give lose the rules you grew up with.


**Okie Dokie. So this is my first story since (dull laugh) January. So be nice. This is also my first RHPS fic, so be double nice. Review are awesome!**

**

* * *

**

Earth was so different from Transylvania. For one, it was much colder. Although the house was kept heated, it was noticeably different from the home planet. None of the servants were sure how Frank walked around nearly naked. She was the only member of the household not used to the cold temperatures. She couldn't say how many times she'd been sick since they returned to earth. Still, she would rather be with both of her parents than with neither, sick or not.

She filled the teapot with water and set in on the stove. She turned the stove on high. She still didn't understand how, after being shot with anti-matter, Frank was alive. Her mother always told her it had to do with being back in Transsexual. She didn't bother asking questions. No one had time to give answers.

When they returned to Transylvania a year ago, she begged to go with them. She was old enough to help around the castle. Frank finally decided to switch her for Columbia. Being kin had its advantages.

That seemed to be the only advantage though. On earth, she was treated like everyone else in the house. Not to say there were many to compare to. She poured the boiling water into a cup and dropped a tea bag in.

When she was younger, she found it strange that Frank showed attraction to all of his servants except one. Magenta. Once, when she was a child, she asked Magenta.

"I guess he's never forgiven me for getting pregnant," Magenta responded with a sigh. The child got a sad look on her face, one very common among seven year olds. "But it's not your fault." Magenta lightly tapped her nose. They left for earth three years later, leaving the child behind.

And eight years after that, they returned to Transsexual. The child was now a young woman. And that young woman would do anything to serve next to her mother, under the control of her father.

After spending most of her life on Transylvania, she thought she understood the ways of life. But since she hadn't had either parent during the years she left childhood, she missed the true essence of it.

She left the kitchen and began walking up the stairs to her room. There was no concept of family on the planet of Transylvania. Most Transylvanians only knew two things. One: Give yourself over to absolute pleasure. It doesn't matter who or what it involves. Number two depended on your status. If you were a master, you were expected to control your servants. If you were a servant, you had to do whatever your master told you to do.

Earthlings didn't live that way, though. She'd read books that Frank had kept hidden. You see, reading was frowned upon in Transylvania. But in the eight years she lived without parents, she had taught herself how to read. She read that people on earth always put family first. Kids called their parents 'mom' and 'dad'.

Once she called Frank 'dad'. He slapped her, and made her swear never to say that again. When she asked Magenta why he said that, she simply responded, "He's not ready for next of kin." So she called him 'Doctor'. It was a title, like 'dad'. But she couldn't force herself to say his name.

Books from Earth taught her how different the earth people were from those of Transylvania. One Earth, men don't kiss each other. On Earth, men don't dress as women. On Earth, brothers and sisters don't look at each other the way Magenta and Riff Raff look at each other. On Earth, fathers don't have sex with their daughters. On Earth, no one falls in love with their uncle. But she wasn't from Earth. She was Transylvanian. And she only knew that way of life.

She passed a mirror as she entered her room. She stopped to look for only a moment. She had her mom's red hair and her dad's eyes. She pulled a blanket off her bed and wrapped it around her body. She the tea down on her nightstand, and then sat herself on the bed. A book that had been hiding under the blanket was now exposed. She picked it up and began reading where she left off.

This had to be one of her favorite books. "Peter Pan". She had read most of it last night. She read in awe as the lost boys left Peter to go with Wendy. She read how Tinker Bell drank the poison so Peter wouldn't. She looked up from the page. Not long after they had returned to Earth, and before she knew all of the rules of the castle, she had gotten a little too close to Rocky. Frank began to beat her, when Riff Raff stepped in and said he had forgotten to keep Rocky chained to the bed. He took the beating, even though they both knew Rocky had broken the chains himself.

That was when she had fallen in love with Riff Raff. At the time, she was sure he only harbored feelings for Magenta. She knew what Frank did with him, but she knew he didn't love Frank. She heard all of them. She would wander the halls at night sometimes, and she would hear her mother moan, or she would see Frank leave Riff's room with a confident smile on his face.

One day, maybe a month after he had taken her beating, she went to talk to Riff while he was doing laundry. The whole thing is a blur to her, but she remembers him telling her there is only one _proper_ way to thank someone. That's when she knew he felt towards her the feelings she felt towards him.

"Books are powerful things," a voice echoed from the doorway. She turned around to see the Doctor standing the doorway, smirking. She slammed the book shut.

"I-I'm sorry Master," she mumbled.

"I know how you can make it up to me." His sensual laugh rung in her ears.

"I'm sick," she replied.

"Me too," he smiled, sitting next to her on the bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I-."

"Are you defying me?"

"No, master," she looked down.

"Well then…" he smiled, pushing the blanket off her shoulders.

--

Her whole body ached. It always did when the Doctor was done with her. She slept, curled up into fetal position.

"Miss?" she heard. She looked up. Riff Raff stood next to her bed, a cup of hot tea in his hand.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you," she said softly, sitting up and putting the new tea on her nightstand. He had already taken the cold one back to the kitchen.

He sat down on the bed. "You don't look well."

"No," she responded. He caressed her cheek with his index finger, then leaned in to her face. She closed her eyes, and felt breath against her face. As she felt lips on her own, she knew she should make it stop. Live life the way the Earthlings do. Not have sex with the same man who your mother _and_ father have sex with. Not feel this way about your uncle.

As she felt a hand reach down and touch her thigh, she knew she had no choice.

She gave herself over to absolute pleasure.


End file.
